He Didn't Have Competition Anywhere
by KagomeBadass17
Summary: My feelings for Peeta weren't on the same level has his feelings for me, but I cared about him and hopefully that would be enough until I could get there.


No copyright infringement; Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games trilogy, its characters, their plot-lines and it's *cough* whitewashing *cough* movie franchise. Must of the dialogue is from The Hunger Games book, if you can't remember why it seems familiar.

* * *

When the train makes a brief stop for fuel, we're allowed to go outside for some fresh air. There's no longer any need to guard us. Peeta and I walk down along the track, hand in hand, and I can't find anything to say now that we're alone. He stops to gather a bunch of wildflowers for me. When he presents them, I work hard to look pleased. Because he can't know that the pink-and-white flowers are the tops of wild onions and only remind me of the hours I've spent gathering them with Gale.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing." I answer. We continue walking, past the end of the train, out where even I'm fairly sure there are no cameras hidden in the scrubby bushes along the track. Still no words come.

Haymitch startles me when he lays a hand on my back. Even now, in the middle of nowhere, he keeps his voice down. Great job, you two. Just keep it up in the district until the cameras are gone. We should be okay." I watch him head back to the train, avoiding Peeta's eyes.

"What's he mean?" Peeta asks me.

"It's the Capitol. They didn't like our stunt with the berries," I blurt out.

"What? What are you talking about?" he says.

"It seemed too rebellious. So, Haymitch has been coaching me through the last few days. So I didn't make it worse,"I say.

"Coaching you? But not me," says Peeta.

"He knew you were smart enough to get it right," I say.

"I didn't know there was anything to get right," says Peeta. "So, what you're saying is, these last few days and then I guess ... back in the arena ... that was just some strategy you two worked out."

"No. I mean, I couldn't even talk to him in the arena, could I?" I stammer.

"But you knew what he wanted you to do, didn't you? "Says Peeta. I bite my lip. "Katniss?" He drops my hand and I take a step, as if to catch my balance.

"It was all for the Games," Peeta says. "How you acted."

"Not all of it," I say, tightly holding onto my flowers.

"Then how mu-"Before he can finish I cut him off.

"You have to know I would've never left that arena, Peeta! Even if I had made it back home, I would've spent every day back in the arena trying to find a way to save you, please tell me you know that!" I scream, surprised that I'm able to voice my feelings.

"I know you're too good of an actress 'cause I bought it, Katniss, _all of it._" Peeta replies.

"It wasn't all an act!" I repeat again. _Some part of me- a huge part-knows that I've only acted so well because what I felt was real ;maybe my feelings for Peeta weren't on the same level has his feelings for me, but I cared about him and hopefully he would believe that._

"Then how much? How much was real, Katniss?" Peeta asks desperately.

"Most of it; the kiss after I got you your medicine, not wanting to leave the arena without you, you not having competition anywhere...anywhere Peeta." I say, whispering the last part.

"I want to believe you Katniss, but I don't know what was for the cameras and what was really you. You were just keeping us alive; it worked, so I won't hold you to anything that happened in the Games." He says making his way back to the train and the pain in his voice is palpable.

"You never take sugar in your tea, your favorite color is orange and you always double-knot your shoelaces." I say to his turned back.

"You noticed all that?" He asks, letting out a shaky breath and turning to face me.

"I told you," I say, taking a step towards him. "You don't have competition anywhere."

"What's going to be left when we get home?" He asks has he takes hold of my hand.

"I don't know, but hoping you can help me figure it out." I say as I give him a nervous smile.

"Always, Katniss. Always." He says giving me a blinding smile back and kisses my forehead.

"Sorry it took me 11 years to catch up to you." I say has we make our way back to the train.

"Maybe a kiss can make up for all the suffering you caused me." Peeta replies jokingly.

I quickly step in front of him and place my lips on his for a quick kiss, but he has his hands on my face pulling me closer before I can think about pulling away.

"I could get use to this when we get back home." Peeta says smiling at me.

And maybe I could too.


End file.
